


I scream, You scream, We all scream for Ice Cream.

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Established Pairing: Marty Deeks/Sam Hanna, M/M, ot3: dont tell kensi, otp: ice cream, probably more pairing will be added idk, this is pure smut dont judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of OTP: Ice Cream oneshots, ocassionally featuring other guests, always featuring smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. The Armory

Deeks stood at the entrance to the armory, watching as Sam took apart the weapon in his hand with a practiced precision, laying the pieces neatly at the side of the table before picking up the wire brush and starting to clean the gun. Without looking up from his work he spoke. “Deeks.” The voice was all Agent Hanna, not Sam. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just uh… watching you work.” Sam looked up to see Deeks, not watching him at all, instead he was staring at his phone. A smile broke out across the blonde’s face and he stared past Sam into the surveillance camera, giving it a salute, it’s light flashing once and then shutting down.

 

“Deeks…” Sam repeated his statement, this time his voice far more wary of what he was up to. When he didn’t answer, he pressed again, his voice softer. “Marty, what’s going on?”

 

“Remember last week when I went out for drinks with Kens’?” The nod was all Sam gave him. He moved closer “I might have drunkenly told her about that fantasy you have about this room.”

 

“You told your partner about our sex life?” His question in a pitch much higher than a man of his size should be able to make.

 

“A little. I was drunk.” He was close enough now to whisper the words in Sam’s ear. His hand finding the zipper of the agents trousers. He rubbed his hand against the fabric first, applying just enough pressure to make Sam lean into his touch. “Kensi has made sure everyone is out to lunch, cameras are off, and I…” Deeks reached under the table, pulling out a bottle from the shelf below. “I came prepared this morning.”

 

“You brought lube to work?” Sam’s voice was still in a pitch too high as his eyes glanced between the bottle and Deeks.

 

“I need this Sam. We could die today, our jobs are so dangerous.” He whispered the words against Sam’s necks, peppering kisses between his words. He felt Sam’s body shake as he laughed.

 

“We have no new cases and we’ve been doing paperwork for days, not exactly life threatening.”

 

“I could die of boredom. Or instead. You could have me bent over this table, your cock buried deep in-” Sam’s mouth on his cut him off before he could tease any further. Deeks reached down, desperate to get free from his jeans, knowing they didn’t have a lot of time. The lips around his own distracting him so he pulled away.

 

“We have half an hour before everyone gets back.” Deeks spoke, undoing the buckle of his belt, his eyes never leaving Sam’s.

 

Sam reached out, grabbing Deeks hands in his own, for a brief second Deeks thought he was having seconds thoughts but his hands were quickly released, Sam now taking charge of the belt, quickly discarding it as Deeks removed his top, throwing it behind him. Sam’s top was off just as fast, his zipper pulled down, now as desperate as Deeks to get started.

 

Deeks let out a small nervous laugh at the absurd feeling of Sam removing his underwear and bending him over the table in the armory. The lack of doors only adding to the feeling that this was so so wrong, they were at work, any one could walk in, but the feel of one of Sam’s hands on his lower back, while the other cupped his ass had never felt more right. Deeks tried not to whine when Sam’s hand left his skin, grabbing the bottle and coating his fingers with the lube.

 

Sam was always a mystery, sometimes he was so gentle Deeks couldn’t cope with the love he felt between them.

 

Other times he was rough, his hands, his teeth, his lips, all marking and claiming him completely.

 

Deeks didn’t know which he preferred.

 

It felt like an eternity as he waited to see which version of Sam would be making an appearance. He felt Sam’s fingers start to tease him, the tip of one finger sliding in, but it was pulled out completely before Deeks could even enjoy the sensation. Again, and again the slick finger slid inside him, deeper each time. Sam’s other hand gripping Deeks hip. Deeks breathed out slowly as two fingers slid inside him, stretching him out, making his already hard dick ache with need. Moving his hands from the table, Deeks moved to take hold of his cock but Sam’s free hand grabbed hold of his wrist before he could, his fingers never stopping their slow movements, in and out.

 

“Not yet.” he whispered, his own voice thick with desire as he added a third finger inside Deeks, curling his hand ever so slightly before pulling out and repeating the process all over again. By the time Sam removed his hand, Deeks felt more ready than he’d ever felt before.

 

The tip of Sam’s cock teased at his stretched hole, and Deeks instinctively leaned back, desperate for that connection. Sam moved with him, never allowing Deeks the contact he truly desire.

 

This was his fantasy, and he was playing it through. He rubbed his hands over Deeks back, feeling his uneven breaths shake through him, and when he felt Deeks truly relax, he moved.

 

With one thrust forward he buried himself in Deeks ass, filling him the way he needed, hearing his boyfriends gasp quickly turn into a moan as he stopped his movements, letting Deeks process the sensation of his thick cock inside him. He took the detectives hand and dropped it from the table, giving him permission to touch himself at last. After a few seconds of watching Deeks wrap his hand up and around his own shaft he started to move his hips, slowly pulling back, before thrusting forward again, hard.

 

“Sam.” It was just his name, but the shake of Deeks voice and the way his hand gripped himself tighter conveyed the need he felt with that one utterance. Sam was deep inside him but he wanted more, he needed more. Releasing his grip on Deeks hips, his fingers trailed up his tanned muscled back, Deeks arching to his touch. Fingers snaked through the blond hair before Sam grabbed hold and pulled his head towards him.

 

“Marty.” Sam choked out, before sucking hard on his neck, his thrusts irregular now as he he lost control, giving himself over to feel of Deeks muscles tightening around his cock. Deeks moans became louder and Sam knew he was close. Desperately ignoring his own urge to let go he fucked Deeks hard until he heard the familiar sound of Deeks moaning his name before his grunts no longer made sense, just guttural, animalistic sounds caused only from being fucked hard and fast.. As Deeks orgasm hit, he tightened around Sam and the pressure over took him and he bit down into Deeks neck, muffling the sounds he rode out his own wave of pleasure, releasing himself inside Deeks.

 

Sam spun them round, glad the table was bolted to the floor as he fell against it with his full weight, falling to the floor with his arms still wrapped around Deeks.

 

“That was…” Deeks finally spoke, his voice still shaky, not fully recovered. “We need to do this again.”

 

“We really, really do.” Sam mumbled into his lips, his touch now gentle. The moment was silent for a while as they lay together, interrupted by the beeping of the alarm on Deeks watch.

 

“Shit, they’ll be back in five minutes.” Deeks stood and threw Sam’s Top towards him, throwing his own on. Sam grabbed a hold of his arm before he could move further, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“Thank you, Marty.” Deeks attempted a wink, making Sam laugh.

 

“Well, we got to play out one of your fantasies. That means it’s my turn next.”


	2. Extra Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Follow up to Chapter 1. Callen joins the fun.

Marty Deeks was balanced on his hands and knees on his bed, his boyfriend’s thick fingers inches inside him, dripping with lube as they stretched him out, ever, so, slowly.

Sam was almost lazy in his actions. Deeks cock twitched as the finger barely missed the spot that would help send him over the edge. As another finger pushed it’s way in, he relaxed, knowing it would be worth it. Trying to focus on anything but the hand on his hip or the fingers inside him, he listened.

He understood instantly why the motion had been half hearted, and so unlike Sam who paid nothing but close attention to Deeks ass at all times. The sound of a heated kiss from behind him was the reason, and it gave him something else to focus on at last.

“When you two are finished making out-” his words were cut off as Sam’s fingers went deeper, and then not moving them at all, making Deeks wish for the slow movements once more. He closed his eyes as the slow turn of Sam’s wrist caused the fingers inside him to stimulate what felt like every nerve ending he had. He heard footsteps approach, and then the sound of a zipper slide down right by his ear.

He kept his eyes shut. The sounds and sensations of being touched already too much for him to concentrate on much else.

He felt an unfamiliar hand cup his face as Sam’s far more familiar one left his ass. Deeks could tell Sam was turned on, and he proved it by burying his cock deep inside Marty in one fast motion. Deeks let out a small moan, biting down on his lip to stop from screaming out. Sam’s hands moved to Deeks hips, fingers curling and pulling on his skin, hard enough to leave marks but that only turned Deeks on more. There was no movement, no sound, just stillness for a moment before Sam started to rock his hips, back and forward, ever so slightly, but that was enough to have Deeks grunt in pleasure. Sam kept up the small movements as the gentle hand on his face moved up, pulling his hair and lifting his head.

“Look at me, Deeks.”

This was what he had confessed to Sam a few weeks before. This was what he wanted.

Now that the moment was here he couldn’t quite believe it.

“Look at me, Deeks.” The voice repeated, now pulling on his hair harder, the movement forcing his eyes open to find Callen staring down at him. His eyes wandered down from his face, the scars, caused by bullet holes, marked his chest, the physical reminder of his brush with death so similar to his own. When he got to his stomach he followed the trail to his bosses hard dick. Marty didn’t need any more prompting from either of the men working him into a frenzy. His tongue darted out first, licking what had already spilled from the cock. What he really wanted was to take his balls in his hands and his cock in his mouth but he was supporting his own weight as Sam continued his minuscule, torturous movements. So he made use of his tongue, licking up the shaft, smiling against it as Callen twitched under his touch. He moved back up to the tip, finding he was enjoying the roughness in Callen’s hold on his hair. He swirled his tongue around the tip once more before opening his mouth.

Marty took his time moving down the length of him. He had been giving head for a long time but that gag reflex still hit every time. Callen rubbed his hand across his hair gently as he fought past it, and it wasn’t long before he finally took every inch of him in his mouth.

With Callen’s grip on his hair tighter once more, he couldn’t move his head, so he concentrated on the movements of his tongue, now flattened against the underside of Callen’s cock.

The three men were still for a few seconds, a few seconds in which Deeks had never felt as full or as turned on. He was staring up at G when he saw him nod to Sam, and that’s when they moved in perfect harmony.

They both pulled their hips back before slamming into him. As Sam fucked his ass, and G fucked his mouth, Deeks concentrated on simply holding himself up but each brush of their dicks inside him brought him closer to the edge. It was Callen who lost control first, his movements more erratic, his hand around Deeks hair tighter. Knowing what was coming Deeks pulled his tongue back in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, giving Callen the final push to empty himself into Deeks mouth. Marty swallowed what he could as Callen pulled out from him, his dick still throbbing as Deeks licked him down to his balls once again, cleaning what he could as he went.

Callen knelt down beside him, releasing his grip on his hair and capturing his mouth with his, tasting himself on the detectives lips. Pulling back he saw Sam was close. Giving Deeks one last kiss he moved away, before surprising everyone by climbing under Marty, taking the detectives hard cock in his own mouth.

Deeks could tell that sucking off another man wasn’t something the agent was accustomed too, but what he lacked in technique he more than made up for in enthusiasm. He was replicating the movements Deeks had done to him moments earlier, and with a cup, and small squeeze of his balls mixed with Sam hitting just the right spot Deeks came.

Callen had pulled him from his mouth, but made no effort to move as Deeks came all over him. Marty called out for Sam as he released the pressure inside him, his arms starting to give out. Wrapping his muscled arms around Deeks, Sam pulled him towards his chest, supporting all of Deeks weight. The new angle was all that was needed to have Sam calling out too, filling Deeks as he gripped his skin tighter, the marks sure to leave bruises, and serve as a reminder to them both that while Callen was a welcome guest, they were Sam and Marty.

Sam pulled out, leaving Deeks feel empty, but he was so exhausted he simply fell onto the bed, thankful that Callen had the sense to move from under him. Sam pushed at Deeks side until he rolled over, giving him space to fall onto the bed beside him.

“Um..I’ll just be off then guys.” Callen said from the foot of the bed, zipping up his trousers as he spoke.

Deeks stretched his arms out, laughing lightly, “Stay for cuddles. It’s the best part.” Sam chuckled beside him and that made Deeks correct his statement. “Okay not the best part, but it’s still great.”

“I’ll leave the cuddles to you two. But this was fun. We maybe shouldn’t mention this to anyone. That means you don’t tell Kensi about this Deeks.”

* * *

 

Three weeks later, Kensi walked into the bullpen, placing a small woven cylinder onto each of their desks.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, picking it up and examining it like he would a bomb.

“It’s a Chinese finger trap. I just know you guys are big fans of, you know…” She brought her two index fingers together, laughing at the look of horror on Sam and Callen’s face.

“I can’t believe you told her Deeks.” Callen complained flicking the toy onto Kensi’s desk.

“Don’t worry Callen, your secrets are safe with me. I’m just pissed I wasn’t invited.”


End file.
